


The rock

by hisaribi



Series: ships and characters weeks 2017-2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Steter Week 2017, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten Instead of Scott McCall, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: So the kid beat alpha-werewolf to death with a rock. Peter didn’t know how to feel about it.





	The rock

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Камень](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371334) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi)



> Heey, so how do you even use English  
> Great thanks goes to amazing Mal who beta-read it! [AO3 link](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian), [tumblr link](http://dialmformaledictions.tumblr.com/)

  
“You beat a full-shifted alpha-werewolf to death with a rock?” Peter sounded somewhere between amused, shocked, and exasperated. Stiles winced and looked at him.

“I panicked!” Stiles flailed his hands.

“You would’ve panicked pretty hard indeed,” Peter deadpanned and looked at Stiles once again. This kid was barely over sixteen, scrawny with all the way too big clothes. For God's sake, he still had those chubby cheeks and big innocent eyes. He didn’t even look adorable, but hilarious.

Well, _innocent_ was way too strong a word for the kid. He’d killed the alpha werewolf who bit him, with a rock. Smashed feral Laura’s head with his very skinny hands. Stiles hadn’t even been a werewolf at that point. And if he was able to do so as a mere human kid, Peter aspired to see what he could achieve in adulthood.

“I did!” Stiles was panicking even now. He had too much of control for a newly turned werewolf, let alone an alpha. Panic could've helped him stay more human, or his wolf part didn’t want to have control now. “It was scary! Not slasher horror movies type of scary, because slasher movies are plainly stupid and unrealistic, and they usually don’t have any decent plot-line, so...” Peter blinked when Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth. “Hell, I didn’t even knew it would be _that_ bad without meds. I’m sorry, but, well, I was scared”.

Stiles’ heart was steady, a little bit faster, than average, but nonetheless steady. The rapid beat was even calming for Peter. He might be new, but his instincts sensed that Peter recognized him as alpha. Peter also knew, that he could still kill Stiles. It was very unlikely he would be able to do anything about a trained werewolf in control. But, frankly speaking, Peter didn’t want to.

Stiles wasn't straightforward, but Peter was smart enough to guess. Laura was feral, and she bit Stiles. She went for a shoulder and wanted to rip him in pieces. In Stiles’ case flight or fight instinct almost always went fight. He noticed that over time. The kid was verbal in his fights, but it didn’t change the fact. So Stiles took the closest rock and hit full-shifted Laura in the head—strong enough for her to let go.

Stiles could’ve tried to run. Most people, werewolves and human alike, would have. But there was Scott in this forest somewhere near, and he was alone. There were deputies, who searched for the body parts of an unlucky hunter. The one who shot Laura with wolfsbane and payed with his life. The whole city of Beacon Hills was a few miles away.

So Stiles hit her again. And again, And again. Didn’t stop even after she had stilled and there was nothing left of her head. He didn’t do it for his own sake. Though he'd understood that he wouldn't have been able to run fast enough or far enough, he had still wanted to protect others.

There was eerie silence in the parking lot. Stiles looked right at Peter without a word. Studied him. Was afraid of him. Didn’t even understand that he had more powers. Peter sighed and took a step toward him. Stiles didn’t step back, but he looked tense. Way too young for Peter’s liking, but he had a potential to look good in future. And he was already smart enough to be someone, not just a blank space, so looks would come later.

“Relax, sweetheart, we’ll deal with it”.

Derek wanted the kid dead, even if he understood that his actions were mere self-defence. Peter wanted to see him grow tall and strong. Stiles earned his alpha status, while still a human, by killing the one who bit him. He also understood the basics of loyalty.

“We?” Stiles huffed. He didn’t believe, of course. Up until now he trusted only Scott with everything. That was natural. Both werewolves and hunters tried to put him down.

Stiles was scrawny in this oversized plaid shirt. It smelled a little bit of his father. He had big doe eyes with that bright glint that spoke of readiness to fight everything that comes his way. His fingers twitched, and his whole body couldn’t stay still, but it wasn’t nerves. Everything frightened Stiles, but he still stood his grounds. Peter wanted to see the man this kid would become in two or five years.

So he did what he had never done to his parents or his sister.

He exposed his neck.

“Uh...” Stiles sounded uncertain. Peter sighed and came closer, taking Stiles’ hand.

“That, my young padawan, was a sign of submission.” Stiles’ eyes widened, and his mouth gaped, but he didn’t pull away. “When a beta or omega want a place in your pack, they bare their neck in front of you. They show you faith and recognition. And you should decide whether to accept them or kill. Of course, you can refuse, but it won’t be favorable for them. They went as far as to submit to you, that is a tough choice.”

“But why me? Like, ok, I’m a werewolf, but...”

“You aren’t a mere werewolf, Stiles. You are the alpha. The leader.”

“Woah, wait, what,” Stiles still didn’t pull away, and Peter lifted Stiles’ hand to his face.

“That’s why I said “we”. You are too young and inexperienced to be on your own. You have no knowledge of this supernatural world. And yet, you didn’t go feral. Didn’t bite anyone. Didn’t kill. You still have control.” Peter sniffed Stiles’ wrist. “You are the alpha, Stiles. I want to be your beta. Follow you and assist.”

“Don’t ya have someone better to follow?” Peter stopped. So, low self-esteem was also a thing he should deal with. He didn’t have this problem with his nieces and nephews. They were born werewolves and had that feeling of being better than humans. The only human kid in the bunch was way too young to have such issues, and another was superior in magic. Peter smiled.

“You are magnificent. I couldn’t desire someone else.”

“Sounds fake, but fine. I figured that lone wolves don’t live happily ever after. What should I do?”

Peter smiled wider. Stiles was practical. He hadn’t so much as twitched when Peter said that he killed all those hunters. Grumbled something about going to police with it, but nothing more.

Yes, he definitely wanted see this pup blossoming. Turning into a great wolf everyone should be reckon with.  


**Author's Note:**

> So this thingy has my favorite fanons in it: Laura was killed by hunters (and in our case Stiles killed her), Stiles got bitten instead of Scott, alpha werewolf Stiles and some thoughts about Stiles' fight or flight instinct that goes to fight almost all the time in the canon. Actually, I want to write meta about it but meh, fics are so easier  
> Also, have you **seen** DOB 16 yo photos, totally like described above  
>  so thank you for reading  
> Come to my [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/) and say hi!


End file.
